


The day we met

by tonkssss



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, I tried my best, Kind of fluffy, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkssss/pseuds/tonkssss
Summary: It was a normal day, no blue sky to be seen. The rain falls without pressure, slowly. There’s no one in the street, my lonely steps and the sound of the rain are the only thing that can be heard in this last day of July.





	The day we met

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The day we met](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378561) by puppydae. 



> Helloooooooo  
> i really excited to post this fic here. i wrote it in pt-br and now i try my best to translate it to eng. so since eng isn't my first language there's probably some mistakes here so feel free to tell me <3 i'm trying to practice my english  
> I plot it after watching arrival so if you haven't seen it yet this fic can contain spoilers.  
> pls read it while listen to Max Richter - On the Nature of Daylight

_It was a normal day, no blue sky to be seen. The rain falls without pressure, slowly. There’s no one in the street, my lonely steps and the sound of the rain are the only thing that can be heard in this last day of July._

_I’m walking to the bus stop next to my apartment. Every single step it’s hardest that the last one, my steps feels heavy.  It’s hard to keep walking, but i still moving forward. Step by step. The winds extremely strong continue to push me back, turning all this mission more complicated that ever._

 

In the day that i met him, it wouldn’t have blue sky either. I will see all the rain droplets falling into Wonsik’s arms. The window was open. The full-size bad, too big compared to the room, was close to the window.

 

Even though the rain bothers me, it brings to me a weird sensation of comfort. It was, in some kind of way, the solid proof that this moment was real, made it believable.

 

He was by my side.

 

_I hug myself trying to handle the cold. It doesn’t bother me, because i can feel how it’s feels to have his warn body around me. Every time i stop and think about what I’m going to do, the will to turn back home and forget everything grows as much as my will to keep going._

_Its visible how much this affects me, i haven’t sleep well in days. I know what is the right thing to do and what i should do. Morals reasons that right now doesn’t make sense at all. When I think about the future everything seems so simple. For me, there’s no other option besides keep moving forward._

 

_I can’t go back. Not now._

 

I will wake up first being careful not to move abruptly so I wouldn’t disturb Wonsik’s sleep. His head rest in my arms. His eyes closed **.** There’s some kind of peace in him that relaxes me. Even now, his beauty would never fail to amazes me. Every time he sleeps, we lose so much time. Time that we haven’t.

Every day will be a new beginning.  Our day will be shorter than the day before. But I can’t complain, we will be together and that’s all that matters.  

He hugs me and i will make his arms my home. He will be so close that I will see every single part of his face. How his imperfection combine in so so perfect order that makes him the most beautiful human being. His mole under his nose, his long eyelashes, the long dark circle from working till dawn and beard that he bravely struggles to contain.

These thoughts make me sigh. He hates his beard, he doesn’t say why but I know that is because of his father. He hates him too.  I will pass my hands throughout his silver hair. He looks like an angel.

 

_I finally reach the bus stop and i run to protect myself from the rain. My legs are shaking and I know that aren’t because of the cold. Just a couple of minutes till the bus arrive. I can’t wait to finally meet him._

 

I knew about his arrive as I knew about his departure. And I knew everything in the middle of it.

Three months ago, I was at home alone thinking about how miserable I was. No family, No friends, nothing. The sky was in that stranger color between yellow and pink before the sun dawn. And the clouds danced the last song of the day. Completely lost in my thoughts I was looking at people come and go, just living they life. Always coming and going, always in the same direction, never thinking about it.

In that ocean of lonely I saw his bright smiles in mind. I saw the way his eyes close when he laughs; I saw his happy face after greeting me. I hadn't the faintest idea of what happened. But I was sure about one thing: something change in me. 

I will be in his graduation. I will be there in the first days at college. I will be in his first party and I will be with him in the weekend that he spends with his family – when he used to call that place his home. I will be in his good and worse day too. I will be there to kiss him and comfort him when all his plans didn’t work out.  

I will be part of every single part of his life and the scariest thing is that he will be there for me too.

In the long night when sleep was difficult, he will hug me while sing my favorite songs till i could sleep peacefully in his arms. He will be there in the most important moment of my life: when i finally could overpass my anxiety presenting my research at an academic event. He will tell me how proud he is of me. After that we will kiss till we felt the needed to breathe again. Oh, his kisses are so sweet. He will be there with me even when he had not strength enough for that. I can see every single thing that we will do together. And there’s no word capable enough to describe how much those little things matters. Whatever word I try to use will be just a poor translation. 

 

_I can see the bus now at the end of the road. It came without hurry. I take a deep breathe. It’s now. Right now my life will change forever. That thought makes me laugh. How would say that a simple bus trip would chance somebody life completely? The same route I had already done couple of times to get to my job._

 

_The bus stops_

  
I knew what will happen to him.

 

_I get on the bus. I’m too nervous. Even though I know that he wasn’t here yet, I can’t stop myself to look around searching for him._

_But I can see where he is going to sit._

_I’m heading there._

 

I will be there holding his hands when the doctor talk to him. I will be there when we went to different doctor to make sure that there wasn’t anything else to do. Even already knowing that wasn’t. I will hold him tight to trying to protect him from everything. I will be the one who is going to explain to his boss why Wonsik wouldn't attend the work for a fill days because he couldn’t do it by himself.

I will be the one who will notice when his hair starts to fall. He will ask me to shave his hair and I will do it. _I can even feel how much my hands shakes while doing it and how much i will cry alone just after because i couldn’t let him to see me this way._ We will be sitting in the living room’s floor surrounded by his hair looking at each other. He’s so vulnerable. His eye says what he couldn’t.  

Next day, I will shave my hair too. He never cries so much in the same way he cried this day. We will sleep in each other arms.

 

_My heart is beating fast now. It can feel that Wonsik is close. I can’t stop myself to feel disappointed every time someone other than him comes in. I want so badly to see him, to feel his presence. Has been a long time since i could hug and kiss him, feel his skins against mine, since I saw his smile._

 

I will be there in every steps of his chemotherapy. We will handle this together. I will be there every time he decides to give up. I will be there when he couldn’t stand up by himself, when wake up was too hard and too difficult to do. I will be there tell him random and funny stories about my youth that he didn't know even though I knew he couldn't hear me because he was too tired after taking his medicine.

 

_It’s time._

_The bus stops once again._

_And now I can finally see him._

_His hair are a completely mess as if he didn’t have time enough to take care of it today. I don’t need to touch his hair to know how smooth it is **.** Oh, his brown eyes are so beautiful. It’s caught me off guard. I didn’t remember the effect his eyes have over me._

_He is dressed like every day and yet he was gorgeous._

_All sites are occupied, the only one left are the one by my side._

_My hands are shaking. I take a deep breathe. I smile to him as he walks to sit next to me._

 

His shaky hands will be holding mine when the doctor tells us there’s nothing more to do. That Wonsik wouldn’t handle the next steps of the chemotherapy. I will hold him tightly. I knew what all of this meant: there wasn’t a salvation. No cure. That was the the end.  

His last days will be at our home. It will be tired and sweet days.

 

_I turn to him and ask a random question about the weather just to hear his voice._

_He says that even though is a pain in the ass he likes raining days._ _I make a disgusting face. I really hate the rain and everything that comes with it. He laughs at my reaction._

_And there is it. The smile I fall in love with._

 

I can see me telling goodbye to his death body whom i loved so fucking much.

I can feel all the pain even though I didn’t meet him yet. It is that kind of pain that left scars, that kind of pain that I will never get over it. It will make me who I am. I had many reasons to give up on him, to never meet him, to run from the pain. I knew how much we would suffer. 

Sometimes when I am looking at him I caught myself thinking about the day that we first meet. I wonder what would happen if I had decided to change my future. I have no answers for that because I couldn't picture myself without him.  

I feel all the pain that i would have to face if I really met him.

 

And I chose to meet him anyway.                                  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY, WONSIK I LOVE YOU  
> special thanks to my lovely @ visualravi you know how much i love you  
> see you guys soon (i hope)


End file.
